


Somewhere to Belong

by Sithisis



Category: Warcraft (2016), World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithisis/pseuds/Sithisis
Summary: Assassin, spymaster, hero. Yet despite of all that she’s done, she knows that she doesn’t belong. Garona introspection.





	

Assassin, spymaster, hero. Yet despite of all that she’s done, she knows that she doesn’t belong.

She is half-orc and half-draenei, while her duty was to tell others that she's half-human, half-orc.

The chains around her are cold, even after she escaped the physical part of them. She was slave under Gul’dan’s magic and bidding, and even then, even when her allegiance to the Horde meant that she belonged somewhere, she didn’t really, _truly_ belong. Not really.

The other orcs looked at her with pity sometimes, but they all had a duty to fulfil in the Horde. No one dared to free her, for if the chains were cut, where would she go anyway?

 

* * *

 

When the portal opened, she was met with a new world and new possibilities. She thought that perhaps that was somewhere in which she would belong.

She got caught by the Alliance humans fairly quickly, being the runt of the group. Yet with the humans, she learned about unshakeable kindness. She remembers Queen Wrynn’s gentle hands as she gave her a warm blanket and food. Such a silly human, yet Garona still remembers her with admiration.

She thought that perhaps she belonged with the humans and orcs as an emissary, then. She translated and helped set up meetings with Durotan and King Wrynn.

But when the meeting went sour, she was once again left with nowhere to truly belong.

Traitor. Human sympathizer, murderer, _halfling_.

 

* * *

 

It was in a forest after a human versus orcs encounter that she was freed from her physical chains. With a swift swing of his axe, Durotan cut them for her.

She then asked the Frostwolf leader if she could be part of his clan.

But the answer was a resolute “no”.

The memory forever echoes in Garona’s mind. Even Durotan wouldn’t accept her, so what other clan would even consider it?

 

* * *

 

When she met Medivh, he told her of a different universe, where love bloomed and she had a place in which she belonged. He presented her with a rose afterwards, and before she could question what it truly meant, she was teleported away by one of Medivh’s spells.

It was then she realized that she did not belong in Karazhan by Medivh's side, either. Not in this universe, not in this timeline, anyway.

 

* * *

 

In the midst of battle, King Wrynn believed in her. Trusted her. And so asked her to kill him.

It was a death for the future of the Alliance and Horde. For understanding and for peace and for hope.

The orcs just wanted somewhere to belong.

The humans simply wanted to protect the place in which they belonged.

But when the battle ended with Queen Wrynn’s dagger and King Wrynn’s blood in her hands, she knew that understanding and peace and hope would not occur anytime soon.

When Grom Hellscream lifted her up and initiated a crowd surf in her honour, she accepted the tragedy of it all.

 

* * *

 

As Garona falls asleep beside her orc brothers and sisters who now see her as their champion and savoir, she couldn’t help but feel an indescribable loneliness in her heart.

She is an assassin, spymaster, and a hero.

Yet despite of all that she’s done, she knows that she doesn’t truly belong.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a Kudos/comment if you've enjoyed this piece. Thank you :)


End file.
